


The Citrus Tree

by softcitrus



Series: The Citrus Tree [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Friends to Lovers, I keep my main character description pretty vague so you can read this as a reader insert, I mean super slow.. agonizingly slow, I'll add tags as we go along I guess, Multi, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Slow Burn, Well acquaintances to friends first, very slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 07:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14515830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softcitrus/pseuds/softcitrus
Summary: Loki ends up in unknown territory, after Thanos absolutely wrecks the Ark.I didn't like the opening of Infinity War. This is a big AU on what happened to Loki after Thanos arrived. So, this picks up straight after the intro to Infinity War. If you haven't seen it, this may contain teensie spoilers, read at your own risk!





	1. Strange Planet

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on here, I hope you enjoy it! I completely made up the entire planet, I think.

Loki regained consciousness in unfamiliar territory. He feigned sleep when he heard that someone else was in the room with him. _Two_ someones. They were both whispering something in an unknown language, it sounded more like serpents hissing rather than an actual language. He opened one eye to peek at his surroundings, everything was too bright. The windows were wide open, inviting the light of the sun into the room. He blinked, adjusting to his surroundings. The room was golden, literally. With vines and flowers of all sorts tangling themselves on the walls. Before his eyes could investigate his surroundings any further, someone to his left sighed.

"Oh. You're awake." A woman, no, _girl,_ with dirty blonde hair, and green eyes made her way towards him. 

She gently placed her hand on his forehead, and let out a relieved sigh.

"Your fevers gone down. Thank the heavens!"

"Perhaps we should tell the queen he's awakened." The other girl spoke up. She looked nearly _identical_ to the green eyed one, except one of her eyes was completely white, her dark skinned riddled with tiny patches of white.

"I suppose. But, ah! How rude of us! We haven't introduced ourselves. I'm Ruem, this is my sister, Milla." The green eyed one spoke. She held her hand out for Loki to shake.

He didn't quite know what to do. Should he shake this strangers hand? Should he ask where he is? For all he knew, this could've been a trap, he could be a prisoner in Thanos' territory, after all.

"I don't think he's the touchy type." Milla spoke.

Ruem let her arm fall to her side, disappointment evident in her eyes. "Perhaps... Milla, fetch the queen. I'll stay with him."

Milla nodded and left through the doors to Loki's left. Ruem stood at his side for exactly a minute before taking a seat on the small couch by the window.

"Where are you from?" She asked.

"Asgard."

"Oh. How'd you end up in the vast emptiness of space, then?" She leaned her head on her fist, looking at him with inquisitive eyes.

"It's a... personal thing."

Ruem nodded, clearly disappointed in his answer. 

Since Loki wasn't being prodded, mentally or physically, his eyes scanned the room. The windows showed a beautiful landscape of the hills. The air smelled so sweet, it was comforting, in a way. The room was decorated humbly. A dresser, a table, a small green couch, and a shelf of books. He made a note of exploring the books. 

He heard the door creak ajar, and two voices. One was Milla's, that much he knew, the other he assumed belonged to the Queen.

Milla stepped into the room first, making her way onto the couch where her sister sat. She was followed by the Queen. She was glowing, figuratively, and maybe literally. She was dressed in a light purple gown, a small golden crown resting atop her head. She had her fingers clasped together as she made her way to the foot of the bed.

"Hello. You must be the unfortunate soul we recovered from the wreckage." Her voice, it was soft, warm and comforting.

"He's not the chatty kind." Milla spoke. 

"I think he's quite shy." Ruem chimed in.

"Girls, leave us, please." The Queen turned around, they nodded their heads and left the room.

When leaving, Milla and Ruem left the door _slightly_ ajar, probably to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"May I?" The Queen motioned at the foot of the bed, asking for permission to sit.

Loki nodded. "Of course. I am but a guest at your home."

The Queen let out a tiny snort, and sat down. "That you are. I am Naeima, by the way. I.. rule this realm, more or less. I'd extend my hand for you to shake, but, Milla already let slip you're not the touchy type."

There was no malice, no hostility in her voice.

"You must have questions." She spoke. "Ask away."

"Where am I."

"You're.. at a hidden realm. We have many names, though none of them have stuck."

"Am I the only one from the wreckage who made it here?"

"No, of course not." Naeima gently toyed with the bedding. "My men spotted a few in crash pods, lead them here. They brought bodies back, yours was the only one floating and still... salvageable."

"How'd you heal me?"

"Healing magic, how else? You're a sorcerer, are you not?"

"You know of me?" He asked.

"Of course." Naeima stood up, slowly making her way towards the window. "I'd be a bad queen if I weren't aware of the people in the galaxy, would I not, Loki?" She turned to him, a sly smile on her face.

Before Loki could answer, she seemed to shrug the conversation off her shoulders. "Please, let me show you around." She held out her hand for him to take. Before he could extend his hand, realization struck her features and she pulled her hand away. "Not the touchy type, I forgot. Excuse me." She bowed her head slightly.

"It's fine." He spoke, more to himself than her.

It wasn't hard getting out of the bed, albeit his legs felt a bit wobbly. He felt like a baby animal taking its first steps. Naeima noticed this, taking small, gentle steps ahead of him, holding the door open for him.

"You know," she spoke "if walking is so hard, the hand invitation still stands. I don't bite." She gently extended her palm, again. Loki sighed, gently placing his hand in hers, silently accepting the offer.

If Milla and Ruem were behind the doors snooping, they were already gone by the time they left the room. The hallways were vast. Golden, and decorated in vines, and greenery. It was as if the castle itself was a plant of sorts. Even in the smallest corners of the floor, Loki could spot a blossoming bud. 

"Where you're staying, is the left wing. Of course, since you're Asgardian royalty, we'll move you to the royal wing. It's where I and the other royal guests reside in the palace. Also, it makes me keeping a watchful eye on you easier." Naeima stopped dead in her tracks in the middle of a very oval room, with large wooden double doors. "Well, that's the way in and out of the castle. But, please, when you feel the need to explore or snoop, bring Ruem or Milla with you."

Before Loki could answer, or perhaps sway Naeima's opinion on letting him out with someone nipping at his heels, she dragged him along, up a large flight of stairs.

"This, is the royal wing." The hallway wasn't half as long as the left wing. It was littered with more doors, thought. It was completely covered in shrubs, vines, and flowers in every corner. Everything was budding, blossoming, and it smelled divine.

She dragged him next to a room with double doors. "This will be where you're staying. On the left, the doors in the center, that is my room. Please, knock before you barge in." She opened the doors, and Loki's eyes scanned the room. The walls were a soft green, there was a balcony by the bed, two doors, one on the left, and one on the right. The room was decorated in paintings of events unknown to Loki but, perhaps, and hopefully, significant to this planet.

He felt Naeima's hand slip out of his own, a tingle of disappointment ran up his spine. 

"To your left, is a private study and library. If you need any books delivered from the village, please, ask the servants. To the right are the.. bathing facilities. I know that in Asgard, you're used to being pampered and washed but, we do things differently here. Of course, if you ever need help, Milla's room is down on the end of the corridor. We'll be having a little feast tonight. Celebrate our guests and all of that. It's being held in the indoor garden. Milla will lead you there." Naeima made her way towards the door before she stopped herself. "Oh! Please avoid snooping in the right wing. It's where the soldiers stay."

"Wait." Loki turned around to look at her. "Did you find my brother?"

She looked at him for a moment, before sighing. "No. Although I wouldn't worry. If we didn't find him, someone else did. And assuming whoever did that to you and your people didn't take you, they didn't take your brother for that matter. Anything else?"

Loki shook his head no, and Naeima left. Gently shutting the door.


	2. Historical Vines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki learns more about the planet, its residents, and its ruler.

Left in the room alone, Loki's first decision was to snoop. He started with the tiny private library and study. The books were old, dusted, and untouched for seemingly years. They were written in a language even Loki couldn't understand. From the images depicted in some of the books, it seemed they were about death and war. The other old tomes were about gardening. After he left the study he glanced around the room. Right above the bed was hanging a portrait of a young man. He was wearing a crown similar to Naeima's. His face was riddled with scars and his skin riddled with freckles. Loki felt as if the portrait was watching him.

He made a move towards the bed, set on taking down that dreaded portrait, before he could reach it he heard the door open.

"What are you doing?" Milla, leaning on the door, inquired.

"Taking down this damned portrait."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, this is the princes room." Milla made her way towards the dresser, placing fresh clothes atop of it.

"The prince? You mean the queens son?"

"Gods no. That's her brother. He's... missing."

Loki gave her a curious look. He took the fresh clothes and made his way to the bathroom to change. He was a bit perplexed by the outfit. The neckline a bit too deep, the sleeves a bit too short. Even the pants seemed to be shorter than needed for a royal feast. The material was smooth, and warm. Making his way out of the bathroom, Loki made a motion of casting an illusion to change his outfit.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Milla spoke up, still by the door. "The queen chose that for you. She'd be insulted, or worse, heartbroken if you changed the outfit."

Loki huffed. "Fine. I will cast no illusions, if, and only if, you tell me about her lost brother."

Milla nodded and motioned for him to join her, leaving the room.

"He's not lost." She murmured.

"Beg your pardon?"

"I said he's not lost. He's... gone. I reckon you've already snooped around the room, and don't lie and say you haven't. Your face betrays you."

Loki stopped in his tracks, a bit confused. "My face betrays me?"

"Yes. Your face. Your whole.." Milla waved her dainty hands in front of Loki as to emphasize his face. "It's very.. it just reeks that you're up to something. Even now. That little mischievous glint? It betrays you. Now, come on, we must not be late to the feast."

They continued walking silently for a few minutes, Milla would nod her heads at her fellow maids, pass a few words in that strange, serpent-like language and keep walking.

"Tell me about the queen."

Milla huffed. "For a man who doesn't like to be touched, you're very chatty."

"I never said I didn't like to be touched, I was just caught off guard by two children looking after me in a strange realm."

Milla looked over her shoulder at him, giving him a heard glare. "Children." she muttered. "I'm older than you could ever comprehend. No matter. I'll entertain you. What do you wish to know about our queen?"

"How old is she? How long has she been ruling exactly? How did she know who I was?"

Before he could continue with even more questions, Milla stopped in front of the door that leads them outside the palace. Gently holding the handle, she sighed.

"She's old, she's been ruling for a few years, and she has spies everywhere." Milla looked over her shoulder at Loki once more and gave him a gentle gaze. "Please, do not ask her about Mikel, her brother. It's.. a tender subject. Pester me or Ruem, but, please, don't ask her about him."

Before Loki could ask her why, Milla opened the door and continued walking. The stairs seemed never ending, each turn and each level had even more stairs than Loki could comprehend. When they approached the gardens he stared in awe. The trees were growing in such a way that they formed a tiny roof above everybody's heads. Everything around the table was blooming, blossoming. It seemed as if the plants were breathing.

Lost in the trance, Loki felt a tiny nudge in his side. It was Milla, pushing him towards the end of the table where Naeima sat.

"Oh! Our guest of honor!" Naeima stood up, with a gentle clasp of her hands. "Please, sit next to me." She motioned to the empty chair next to her.

Loki observed the table as he was taking a seat. It was lit up by the tiniest glowing flowers, floating around everybody. 

"This is.. quite the place to hold a feast, your highness." He did a slight bow of his head in Naeima's direction.

She snorted into the goblet. "Your highness." She mocked his voice. "I always hated formalities. It's Naeima. No queens, no highnesses, no princesses."

Loki nodded, inspecting her. Her hair was let down, slightly damp and wavy. The dress she was wearing was different too. A dark blue gown, riddled with tiny diamonds. She looked like some sort of night goddess. Her hands, they were holding the goblet so tenderly, as if it was a living being. Loki made note of the golden snake curled around her ring finger.

"Did Milla pester you?" She asked.

"No, not at all, your highn- Naeima."

"Good." She nodded. She sat there for a few moments, mulling something over. Then she quickly stood up and offered him her hand. "Please, I want to show you something." She had a gentle smile plastered on her face, like an excited child about to show their parent a drawing, or a contraption they made. Loki gently took her hand, and let her lead him onto a tiny balcony, hidden away in the corner of the garden. It was illuminated by tiny glowing bugs.

"They're fireflies." Naeima whispered. He didn't even feel her close the distance between them, her body warmth radiating onto him. "My men picked them up on midgard. They're.. beautiful, are they not?" She looked at him, her eyes illuminated by the fireflies and moon.

Loki let out a tiny cough, nodding. "Yes. They're quite the sight."

Naeima dragged him a bit too the left, seating herself on a bench. She patted the seat next to her, encouraging him to join her. He accepted the invitation.

"So." she sighed. "You must have questions. About everything. This place, your people, your brother perhaps. But don't worry. I've already sent men to search for your brother. I'm sure he'll turn up."

Although Milla instructed him _not_ to speak of Naeima's brother, he threw caution to the wind. "Who's Mikel?"

Naeima let out a strained chuckle. "You've familiarized yourself with your room then, I assume. Feel free to take the portrait down. Mikel found it hideous either way."

Loki stared at her for a minute. Her hands fiddling with the hem of her skirt, her gaze locked on the ground.

"He's my brother. Was my brother. Well, he still is but.. he's.. gone. Whoever he is now, wherever he is, that's not the boy I grew up with."

"Why is that?" Loki asked.

"I assume you found the tomes in the library. Ancient books on war, and death. Mikel was morbidly obsessed with destruction. He never possessed the gifts of sorcery I did, so he searched for another way to be powerful. Last time we spoke he.. he slaughtered my men and claimed allegiance with a being named _Thanos_."

Loki tensed up at the mention of Thanos' name. He clenched his jaw, thinking if he ever crossed paths with Mikel while he did his _'work'_ for Thanos.

"This Thanos.. have you met him?" Loki spoke.

"No. But your strained voice leads me to believe you have." Naeima gave him a curious stare.

"Yes." Loki let out a sigh. "He was the one who attacked me and my people. In search of the tesseract. But, your brother was not there, as I recall."

Naeima hummed in response, before looking at Loki. "It seems that, Thanos has a lot to pay for."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my work!


End file.
